love over jealousy
by yamyam-chan
Summary: Mikan goes.... one of the four hides a deep dark secret... Natsume confesses..... Maya and Ryoma.... Ryoma with the whole gang fights against the .... Well you got to read to know...
1. do you like me

One beautiful morning, a pretty brunette was sleeping soundly until

BAKABAKABAKABAKA..

She was hit by hotaru's baka alarm clock

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Invention no.890

baka alarm clock

"specially made for idiots

Like Mikan Sakura"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She hurriedly took a bath, changed her clothes, ate and brushed her teeth.

She ran as fast as she could to her classroom but she bumped into someone,

A raven-haired boy with crimson eyes….

Natsume: "Watch where your going strawberries"

Mikan who was feeling dizzy got annoyed when he said strawberries,

Mikan: Naaaaaattttsssuuuuuuummmmeeeee!! You pervert!!

Natsume: "hn, it's not my fault you keep showing it to me"

Mikan was really pissed, so she decided to leave him be.

But when she was about to enter the room she heard him say:

"you look cute today, Mikan"

Even though she was pissed, she had a bright red blush on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After there class she looked all over the academy for natsume then

She found him sitting in the shade of the sakura tree.

Mikan: "natsume, can I ask you something??"

Natsume: "your already asking…"

Mikan: "hey, I'm serious natsume…."

Natsume: "…"

Mikan: "Do you like me??"

Natsume: "you must be joking, of course not"

But deep inside Natsume loved Mikan, he just didn't want her to get hurt.

Mikan: "your so mean natsume" with a sad face

But deep inside Mikan was truly hurt as if her heart was being stabbed to pieces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that Mikan ran back to her room and cried all night long until she fell asleep

When she woke up it was still 6 in the morning so she decided to go to class early,

When she arrived she saw Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Koko standing,

Mikan: "oha yo everyone"

"ohayo mikan-chan"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. first love never dies

After a few minutes other classmates started to arrive…

When the class got noisy, that's when he arrived…..Natsume Hyuuga with Ruka.

They went directly to their seats and Natsume read his manga while Ruka kept on staring at Hotaru.

While Mikan went to her seat, she remembered what happened yesterday and wanted to cry again because her heart felt as if it was being stabbed a hundred times….

"Ohayo Natsume-kun, ohayo Ruka-pyon!!" Mikan said while faking a smile at them.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Ruka replied while playing with his bunny to distract himself away from Hotaru.

"Hn" Natsume didn't care a bit.

"You could at least say good morning, yah know" Mikan said with annoyance.

"Whatever" He said while trying to read his manga but catching glimpses at Mikan too.

"Everyone Mr.Narumi is coming" yelled one of the boys in their class.

Everyone went to their seats and greeted Mr.Narumi as he came inside the room,

"Everyone I have an announcement to make, we have 2 new students who will join us today…..please come inside" Narumi said will staring at the pink dress he is wearing.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class"

"Ohayo everyone" the two said as they went inside the room.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen" He said as he stared at a certain brunette.

"My name is Maya Mitsinume" she said (sorry for the name my friend just made it)

"Everyone, be nice to them."

"Ryoma and Maya please choose anyone from the class to be your partner"

Ryoma chose Mikan and Maya chose Natsume….

"There will be no classes today because the teachers have a meeting for the festival"

Mikan was too busy talking to Ryoma than to listen to Mr.Narumi.

This was noticed by Natsume and he got jealous, so he started to talk to his new partner:

"Hi, the name's Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume said in a loud voice so Mikan can hear him

Mikan heard this and was shocked to see Natsume be so nice to a girl he doesn't know

Back to Natsume

"nice to meet you Natsume, can I call you Natsume-kun??"

"Natsume-kun huh... But only Mikan calls me that" Natsume thought

"So what's you alice??"

"My alice… its….uhm….water, and you??"

"My alice is fire, so were opposites, cool you can stop my alice" he said with a smirk

"You're dangerous ability type too??" she asked happily

"Yup, that's good right… so we can have missions together" He said

………………………………………………………………………………………

At lunch…

Natsume was still with Maya and Ryoma with Mikan.

Natsume was looking at Maya when he saw that she was staring at Ryoma

"So you like him" Maya blushed as she faced Natsume and then nodded

"He's my childhood friend, I've liked him ever since, but he doesn't know that"

"So you're jealous of Mikan being with him, right??"

"Uhm…. Sort of, but please don't tell them… please" she begged him

"Of course not, I'm not that bad" He said will smiling a bit

"And I can see that you like Mikan" She said while smiling at him

"Hn" was his reply

"You know I have a plan that can make you have Mikan and I can have Ryoma"

"Really?? How??" He asked with curiosity

"It's like this, you pretend to be my boyfriend and make Mikan jealous"

"But how do you know she's jealous??" He asked while thinking of Mikan

"I can see it in her eyes" She said while smirking at Natsume

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**At Mikan and Ryoma's side**

"Mikan you know I'm starting to like you" He smirked while staring

Mikan blushed at this and saw Natsume and Maya and got angry

"You know I'm starting to like you too" she said while trying to form a smile on her face

"Say Mikan; want to go to the Sakura tree??"

"Sure, I want some peace in my mind anyway"

**At the Sakura tree**

Ryoma sat down next to Mikan and her head was on his chest

"You know this is all happening too fast but Mikan will you be my girlfriend??"

Mikan was shocked by this "huh?? But isn't it too early for that??"

"Your right, I'm sorry, but ill still wait until you're ready" he said with a smirk

Just then Natsume and Maya was walking toward them

Mikan saw them walking hand in hand and was mad about this but didn't show emotion

She then thought "if their together, what about me and Ryoma together to see his reaction"

"Hi Roma, hi Mikan" Maya and Natsume said as they were waving their hands at them

"Oh, hi Maya…. I see that you and Natsume are together" Ryoma said as he felt his heart break to pieces

"Yah, me and Natsume are already a couple" She said while staring at Mikan

When she heard it she immediately stood up and said "Good for you, and you better congratulate us too cause I just said "yes" to Ryoma"

What she did was a shock to all of them

"_What is she doing?? Does she really want to hurt me?? Well I can't back out from a challenge… your going to confess sooner or later Mikan"_ Natsume thought as he forced a smile on his face

"_How could he do this?? I thought he wouldn't hurt me again…. But it happened again, what he did to me back then" _Maya thought as she wanted to cry

Flashback

Maya and Ryoma were just kids

Maya: _Ryoma promise me you won't ever leave me and never love someone else_

_Ryoma: I promise, only you… ilove you_

_Maya: I love you too…_

_Soon after that Ryoma started to date and forgot the promise he made…_

_Maya thought that she meant nothing to him and their relationship vanished_

Maya and Ryoma at elementary

Ryoma:_ Maya this is my girlfriend Riku_

_Maya: oh… nice to meet you_

_Riku: hi Maya, I hear from Ryoma that you're best friends, is it true??_

_Maya: Yes, it's true_

_But deep inside her she didn't know if he still was_

_Riku: Maybe you can tell me things about him_

_Maya: sorry I'm busy right now maybe later_

_Riku was pinched by Ryoma so she can say something about them to make Maya jealous, but this wasn't noticed by Maya_

_Riku: Oh really, anyway I have a date with Ryoma so gotta go, bye_

_Maya said her goodbyes, but as they left she couldn't control her tears anymore and slowly fell on the ground._

_After a few minutes she tried to stand up and be brave to walk home and not cry for the sake of everyone specially Ryoma _

_When she arrived home she instantly went to her room locked it and cried her heart out_

_She thought that she lost her first love and her best friend on that day._

_(Well anyway first love never dies)_

_End flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Helltishgurl: _**finally chapter 2 is done, sorry for the late update**

**Ryoma: you know Maya, you're too emotional**

**Maya: Shut up Ryoma, it's your fault anyway**

**Ryoma:"……."while blushing**

**Helltishgurl: Stop it guys you're freaking me out**

**Mikan: Oh, they're just having another lovers quarrel**

**Mikan, Natsume, Helltishgurl: hahahahahahahaha**

**While Ryoma and Maya blush bright red**


	3. plan of love

**I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy….I had a vacation….A long relaxing one….**

**This has just been edited for the 3 time. please read again..sorry**

**Thanks to those who reviewed my story**

**InvictusLass**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**

**ruin princess**

**dominiqueanne**

**xXxSasukefangirlxXx**

**The Next Day**

All the students were in their classrooms

Natsume and Maya sat at the back row and Mikan and Ryoma were in front of them.

The seating arrangement was noticed by Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko

Just when Hotaru was about to go to Anna and Nonoko to talk about it, Narumi-sensei arrived all of a sudden,

"Ohayo Mana-san, please sit down!!" He said as he used a jino-sensei like voice

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei" Everyone ran back to their seats

"I have a surprise for all of you!!" Narumi-sensei said with glee

Everyone was curious of what it was or who it was

"Kana, Ran, please come inside the room and introduce yourselves"

"Hello, my name is Ran Mitsumi, I was born in Japan but moved to America and i came back here to visit the academy

"I will be staying here for a month and you might be curious of what my alice is so here it is, my alice is making peoples dreams come true"

"Hello, my name is Kana Urigazawa," She said merrily

"My alice is wind, i was born in a small town not far from here"

"Okay, Kana you can be partners with Ruka and Ran with Hotaru"

When Kana was about to go sit beside Ruka, she was bumped by a girl who smelled liike a dog/cat

"Hi, my name is Sumire Shouda, I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club."

"….."Kana was confused but just smiled at her

"I'm warning you not to take my Ruka away or else you'll pay the price!!" Sumire said furiously

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"Who said he was yours??" Hotaru said with a cold face

"…..." Sumire just shook her head and went back to her seat

With what Hotaru did Ruka blushed extremely but his head wa down so nobody saw it

"Nobody owns Ruka but me" Hotaru thought still having a cold face

"……" Kana was confused and just sat down beside Ruka,

And Ruka just smiled at her and Hotaru was glaring at them.

"People, settle down now."

"We, the teachers have decided to have the school festival earlier than we expected"

Everyone got excited and all were screaming except for Natsume, Maya, Ruka, Hotaru Mikan and Ryoma.

Ruka smiled at Hotaru and thought "finally the festival, I can have time for **MY HOTARU**"

Hotaru just shot him with a Baka gun made especially for him, it had heart prints.

While they were day dreaming, Mikan told Ryoma of what happens in the festivals int he academy

Maya and Natsume kept glaring at them like hell.

"This year we will have a theme about love for our last dance it will be called "A LOVE PAIRING FROM HEAVEN"

"The girls will pick a name from this box and whoever they pick will be their dance partners for the last dance and the boys will pick from this box and pick the name of their first dance"

Mikan was so excited that she accidentally hugged and kissed Ryoma in front of the class.

Everyone was shocked even Natsume, Maya, Hotaru and Ruka stood up.

Everyone in the room kept on saying things about them

"Are they a couple??" "But I thought Mikan and Natsume was a couple"

"Mikan always gets the cute guys" "That's so unfair"

Mikan ran out of the room with embarrassment and Ryoma ran after her .

**At the cafeteria**

Mikan waited for her lunch to be served as she remembered what happened to her and Ryoma

_flachback_

**Mikan's POV**

"_I'm really happy that they changed the style of the dance, it's good to have changes sometimes and what if I pick Natsume's name that would be great!! Wait why am I thinking about picking Natsume's name, I don't like that Baka!!" "Then why do you keep on thinking of him??" "I don't know and i don' care" "Just spill it Mikan you do like Natsume, you even love him" "No I don't!! And besides it's not possible that I can get his name anyway" "hn, Whatever!!" "__I'm just so happy I could hug someone, someone like Natsume, huh?? Natsume again, why am i thinking of him again, i thnk i'm going crazy and besides he hates me and he loves that Baka Maya"_

_I noticed Koko staring at me, _

"Koko, if you ever say anything to anyone i'm so gonna kill you" Mikan thought

And i see Koko moving near Maya and Natsume while smiling at me

_"Maya and Natsume?? just thinking of it makes me so mad, I could kill that girl, what did i just say?? kill?? i don't wanna kill!! i'm not like this, what's wrong with me today??"_

_"-Thinking and thinking- are Maya and Ryoma siblings they seem to have a connection in some kind of way?? (It's so obvious!! Mikan's so stupid) Maya and Natsume?? Do they really love each other?? Ooohhh, I don't know!! Wait was that Ryoma, –thinking again- Ryoma is my boyfriend so I can kiss him but if I would kiss him would Natsume be jealous?? I just want to kiss Ryoma in front of Natsume and show him that I'm can love someone that is not some what like Natsume."_

_I kissed Ryoma_

_I'm hearing a lot of shouting and I'm feeling that many people are staring at me like hell even Natsume and Maya_

_"Mikan..." Ryoma softly said_

_I heard Narumi-sensei shout "Children, please don't use PDA in my class or a.k.a. Publis Display of Affection" huh?? I thought we were at the back seats, i might have blacked-out again!! Oh shit!! Why?? We should have just been in front of Natsume-kun and Maya-. This is so embarrassing... how can I get out of this... I know I'll run, yeah, I'll run to anywhere...okay,_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_GO_

_I'm running as fast as I can to go to my room, I don't know what else to do or where else to go. I'll come back before lunch time; jin-jin might get mad at me!!_

**NORMAL POV**

Ryoma ran as fast as he could to catch up with Mikan,

Then he found himself in front of her room. "Mikan…."

Knock, knock "Whose there??" Mikan said with caution

"It's me Ryoma, can I come in??" "Yeah sure"

"Mikan I understand that you didn't mean to do that but…"He was cut off

"Don't say that, the truth is I'm just using you to get Natsume jealous, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright I knew it from the start, but I'm using you as well, I'm using you to make Maya jealous or at least i think"

"I know that you know that I love Natsume but i just won't confess my feelings, but what about you, why are you making her jealous??" Mikan stopped crying and curiosity filled her mind.

"Uhm, Well here it is"

He started telling the story while having a flashback in his mind

_Another flashback_

"Ryoma_ promise me you won't ever leave me and never love someone else besides me" Maya said while laying her head on Ryoma's chest_

"_I promise, only you, I love you so much" Ryoma said while hugging her_

"_I love you very much too" Maya said while smiling happily_

_After that Ryoma heard that Maya had a boyfriend but didn't believe the rumor._

_But one day he went to school he saw Maya hugging a guy near their favorite tree, the tree wich made them start their relationship_

_His heart was like being stabbed a hundred even a thousand times again ngd again_

_But what he didn't know was that Maya was just asking the guy about Ryoma and what he usually does when they're not together._

_End of flashback_

"So that's why I pretended to date this girl named Riku, to see her reaction"

Mikan was left speechless and shocked of what Maya did,

"How could she do that?? I thought she loved you…"

"I don't really know either it just hurts me to know that she told me she loved me and she does this to me!!"

"I think we should stop this relationship thing" Mikan frowned

"But before we do that we need to find out what really is happening with Natsume and Maya" Ryoma smirked

"yeah, i think we should do that, i'll talk to Hotaru later for information"

_End of Mikan's flashback_

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"Ouch!! What did you do that for Hotaru??" Mikan exclaimed while touching her head

"You're going crazy, hitting your head on the table while everyone is staring at you"

Mikan looked around and blushed and put her face down on the table

Hotaru went back to her chair

Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Koko sat with her in the table

They were discussing about what's happening with Mikan, Natsume, Maya and Ryoma

"I thought Mikan and Natsume liked each other, why are they with other people??" Yuu asked curiously

"I think Natsume and Maya are planning something" Ruka said while Hotaru was wiping the dirt off his face

"Yeah, well we heard that Maya and Ryoma had a relationship before and Ryoma cheated on her" Anna and Nonoko said together

"Hey guys, change the topic… Mikan's coming" Yuu said hastily

Everyone went back to their own business

"Hey everyone, this is Kana and Ran" they introduced one another,

"Mikan, Ryoma's calling you" Koko said happily

"Well take care of our new friends for me, thanks"

Mikan left while they continued their conversation joining the two new girls and they told them all of what they know about Mikan, Natsume, Maya and Ryoma.

"Well speaking of Ryoma, i heard that he loved Maya but she cheated on her with another girl" Ran said enthusiastically

"Well I think Natsume is using Maya to get Mikan jealous because Mikan and Ryoma have a relationship" Hotaru said while Ruka stared at her with heart shaped eyes.

"You're so smart Hotaru" Ruka said as he eyed Hotaru

"You know we should get Mikan and Natsume back together" Anna stated

"Excuse me but can I be included in your plan to get them together??" Kana requested

"Yeah, sure" Yuu said with a smile

"What about Maya and Ryoma?? What will happen to them once Mikan and Natsume get together??" Ran said with a sad face looking at Maya

"Well, I don't know yet but I have a plan for us to find out what really happened with them and thier relationship" Hotaru irritatingly said while pointing her love gun at him

"What's your plan??" They all asked at the same time

"Here let's split into two groups, group-Sakura will be lead by me and group-Cherry blossom will be lead by Ran, my group will go to Mikan and your group will be with Natsume, understand??" "We will try to find out info about these people and their partners"

"Hai" Everyone said

Group-Sakura

HOTARU

RUKA

NONOKO

YUU

Group-Cherry Blossom

RAN

ANNA

KOKO

KANA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

Group-Sakura went to interview Mikan in her room, since it was a Sunday there were no classes.

"Mikan thanks for letting us in" Ruka said while smiling at her

"It's alright you're my friends anyways" Mikan said smiling back at Ruka

"Let's start with the questions" Hotaru said glaring at Ruka

What's your relationship with Ryoma Echizen??

Tell the truth, Are you serious about him??

Do you still love Natsume Hyuuga??

Do you know anything from the past of Ryoma??

May we know his past??

Mikan started talking

Well he is my so-called-boyfriend...

I'm telling you this cause you're my best friend, the truth is I just want to make Natsume jealous and be with me and leave Maya

Yes, from the bottom of my heart.

Yes I do.

Yeah I'll tell you

So Mikan told them everything Ryoma told her

"So he is related to Maya" Yuu thought as he wiped the tears of Nonoko

"Wonder what's happening with group-Cherry Blossoms" Ruka wondered

**At Natsume's Room**

"Thanks for letting us in Natsume!!" Ran exclaimed

"I'm just doing this because you got all of my manga!!" Natsume said glaring

"You better not destroy them or else Natsume tried to burn some of Kana's hair

Huh? What was that?? It didn't work!" Natsume still glaring at them

"hahahaha, We're wearing an invention Hotaru made that is alice-proof" Koko said

"So Natsume, we have questions for you, mind answering them??"

"Yes"

"But you don't have a choice; oh okay, we'll just destroy all your manga" Kana said smirking at him

"hn"

1- What's your relationship with Maya Mitsinume??

2- Tell the truth, Are you serious about her??

3- Do you love/like Mikan Sakura??

4- Do you know something about Maya's past??

5- Can you tell it to us??"

"No way in hell would I answer those questions, those are personal."

"Well say good-bye to your special issue manga"

"Hey I haven't read that yet!!"

"Fine I'll answer your questions" He said as his face turned into a you-better-not-do-anything-to-my-manga face, which made them smirk

Well she is my girlfriend.

Well…..Nonoko almost crumpled the manga with her impatientness with Natsume okay fine; we had a plan to make Mikan and Ryoma jealous.

Hn, I'm not answering that…

well fine, then you just said good-bye to the genuine issue of your manga, you BAKA….Anna said holding the manga up high

4-5: Why should I tell you?? It's her privacy yah know…

Please tell us Natsume, please… "ask her yourself" Natsume said

And coincidence Maya was about to enter Natsume's room to talk to him.

When she got inside she was blackmailed her into telling her past and after she told (she had no choicem she just told them) the story, they all felt sorry for her,

After their chats the two groups went to Hotaru's laboratory and discussed their interviews with the two lovebirds…..

Group-Sakura:

Well here are her answers;

1- Well he is my so-called-boyfriend...

I'm telling you this cause you're my best friend, the truth is I just want to make Natsume jealous and be with me and leave Maya

Yes, from the bottom of my heart.

Yes I do.

Yeah I'll tell you

They started to tell the story Mikan told them.

"Ryoma_ promise me you won't ever leave me and never love someone else" Maya said while laying her head on Ryoma's chest_

"_I promise, only you… I love you so much" Ryoma said while hugging her_

"_I love you very much too…" Maya said while smiling happily_

_After that Ryoma heard that Maya had a boyfriend but didn't believe the rumor._

_But one day he went to school he saw Maya hugging a guy near their favorite tree._

_His heart was like being stabbed a hundred even a thousand times…_

_He didn't allow this to happen anymore so he got a girl that pretended to be his girlfriend and try to see the reaction in Maya's face but she reacted as if he was nothing to her and he was just a play thing._

"So what do you think is it similar to Natsume's story about Maya??" Hotaru asked

"Well actually it was Maya who told the story, but it was opposite to his story"

"What do you mean Kana??" Ruka asked with curiosity

"Let me tell you the story

"Ryoma_ promise me you won't ever leave me and never love someone else" Maya said while laying her head on Ryoma's chest_

"_I promise, only you… I love you so much" Ryoma said while hugging her_

"_I love you very much too…" Maya said while smiling happily_

_After a few years_

Maya and Ryoma were at elementary

"_Maya this is my girlfriend Riku" Ryoma ecstatically said _

"_Ryoma's what?" She almost spilled her drink onto Riku's shirt_

"_She is my girlfriend" Ryoma said laughing softly_

"_Oh…. I didn't know you had a girlfriend, congratulations!!" she said as she tried to put on a small smile on her face_

"_Hi Maya, I hear from Ryoma that you're best friends, is it true??" Riku said as she grabs the right hand of Ryoma_

"_Yup… It's so uncomfortable seeing Ryoma have a girlfriend because the last girlfriend he had was a long time ago, it was when we were in pre-school I think"_

"_Really, Who could she be? I want to meet her…"_

"_Oh. And maybe you can tell me things about Ryoma or maybe some advice"_

"_Sorry I'm busy right now maybe later"_

"_Oh really, anyway I have a date with Ryoma so i gotta go, bye" Riku said walking hand in hand with Ryoma._

_Maya said her goodbyes, but as they left she couldn't control her tears anymore and slowly fell on her cheeks_

_After a few minutes she tried to stand up and be brave to walk home and not cry for the sake of everyone specially Ryoma _

_When she arrived home she instantly went to her room locked it and cried her heart out_

_She thought that she lost her first love and her best friend on that day._

"So that's what we know"

"Wait what if we connect their stories, cause it feels like something is missing in this story that wasn't told yet" Hotaru said

"And why don't we let Maya know Ryoma's story so she can really tell us the truth" Yuu added to Hotaru's statement.

"Well let's rest for today and get back to work tomorrow" Anna said as Koko yawned

**Monday in class 2-B**

"Class today the girls will pick a name for their last dance and the boys will pick a name for their first dance" Narumi-sansei said giggling softly as he stares at Mikan and Natsunme

One-by-one they picked a name and some were happy some were freaked out

First dance pairings

Hotaru and Koko

Mikan and Ryoma

Nonoko and Ruka

Anna and Yuu

Sumire and Mucho

Maya and Natsume

Ran and Kira

Kana and Ashiro

And the others were scrambled pairings as well….

So everyone in the room was confused and out of their minds until they announced the last dance pairings

Last dance pairings

Hotaru and Ruka – Ruka was extremely happy that Hotaru got his name

Yuu and Nonoko – Yuu and Nonoko were happy that their smiles were reaching the sky

Koko and Anna - Koko read Anna's mind and blushed dark red

Maya and Ryoma – They were both shocked and happy at the same time

Mikan and Natsume – Natsume flinched and Mikan was kind of happy she just doesn't show it to the public, She Didn't even smile she just smirked

Ran and Ashiro – They introduced one another and started to like eachother

Kana and Kira – love at first sight!!1

§-§-§-§-§

After the shocking pairings Mikan went to Hotaru's room to talk to her

"Hotaru, i need to talk to you"Mikan yelled at her door

Hotaru opened the door and thought "This might make my money increase"

"What do you want to talk about, you BAKA??"

"It's about my relationship with Ryoma and about Maya and Natsume's relationship" Mikan started to cry

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helltishgurl: "Well those were unexpected pairings!!"

Natsume: "That's because you're such an idiot, why'd you pair me with this BAKA for the last dance??"

Mikan: "Hey don't call me that and I didn't want you as a partner too…"

Helltishgurl: "I paired you with her because you had a nice love team"

Ruka: "And besides Maya is already paired with Ryoma for the last dance, hahaha"

Hotaru: Excuse me everyone please "shut up"!!

Everyone: "…..."

Hotaru: "Well everyone please review and thanks for reading"

Helltishgurl: Yeah, please review my story and give me suggestions on what to do next I'm having another mental blockout!! Sorry if it is not that fun…

Hotaru hit everyone with her baka gun cause she got annoyed by them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Mikan has gone wild...

"Why did he go to that girl?? Doesn't he love me??" Mikan shouted at Hotaru

"This is what i have discovered from Natsume and Maya ..."Hotaru said in front of the two groups

"Maya, I hate you!! you're a bitch!!" (sorry for the language)

Maya was hit by Mikan's alice and was sent to the emergency room of the schools hospital

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. You will do anything for love

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Enjoy this new chapter and I'll try to make it better!!**

Hotaru let Mikan come in her room and then Hotaru saw Mikan's eyes welling up in to tears, she couldn't stand it but she pretended not to care at all

"Hotaru, I can't take it anymore I want to end my relationship with Ryoma but I also want to find out what Natsume is thinking having a relationship with that girl, what should I do Hotaru??" Mikan said as tears fell from her eyes

Hotaru's POV

I can't stand it to just look at her like this, I have to do something to make her stop crying and can stop her from getting hurt, but what can I do?? Wait a minute… I've got it, the perfect plan, but I won't tell Mikan yet but I will tell Ryoma about it.

Normal POV

"Mikan…. I think you should break up with Ryoma and confess to Natsume!"

Hotaru said being as cold and emotionless as she is

"But Natsume likes Maya and I don't think he love me"

"You don't…." Hotaru was cut off

"Why did he even go to that girl in the first place?? Doesn't he love me??" Mikan shouted at Hotaru

"Mikan, You don't even know if he loves you or not!! The only way to find out is to tell him the truth, that you love him" Hotaru shouted back at her

"You don't need to shout you know I'm not deaf!" Mikan softly said

"Well you started it in the first place"

Mikan laughed a bit and tried to form a smile on her face

"Now smile, smile for everyone in the academy and stop being such a cry baby"

"sobs okay! I have decided, I will break up with Ryoma and tell Natsume the truth" Mikan said as she felt confidence in her body and mind

Hotaru slightly smiled at her

Mikan's POV

Wait did Hotaru just smile?? Am I dreaming or something??

"So Mikan when are you gonna tell Natsume about it??" A boy with dirty blond hair with blue eyes said to her

Huh?? Who was that?? I thought only me and Hotaru were in the room… I looked to my back where Hotaru was standing and saw a guy holding her waist and was smiling at me

"Ruka, when did you arrive here??" I said confused

"He and the others have been sitting here since you entered, you BAKA" Hotaru said

Normal POV

Mikan saw that Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and Ruka were there and was stunned, everyone laughed at her stupidity

After 30 minutes of laughing Mikan went back to her room and slept while the others had a conversation with Ryoma in his room which was on the 4th floor of the dorms.

When Hotaru, Ran and everyone from their groups entered the room they were stunned by the neatness and cleanness of the room

The room had a blue curtain that was see-through and you can see a beautiful view of the academy from it, the bed was king sized and the bed sheet had a plain color of green, the room had a refrigerator, an entertainment set, a mini kitchen, a walk through closet for his clothes and a study table which had a picture of him and a girl with bluish hair and her hair was down and she was smiling while he was smirking at her,

"This is such a kawaii room Ryoma!!" Ran said as her eyes glittered with happiness

"What are you guys doing in my room??" Ryoma asked as he dropped the soda he was drinking to his shirt

"We wanted to talk to you" Hotaru said coldly

"We knocked on your door but no one answered so we just came inside since the door was opened" Yuu explained to Ryoma

"Oh, so what did you want to……" He was cut off by Koko

"Who is this girl her in the picture??" Koko said curiously

"Uhm, she is my former bestfriend and my…..ex-girlfriend" Ryoma said cautiously

'Oh, you mean Maya??"

"How did you know that?? Did Mikan tell you??"

"Yup, but only your side of the past, but we also asked Natsume and Maya about it and Maya told us" Anna said

"She told you?? What did she say to you?? Did she tell you she cheated on me??"

"No, but she said you cheated on her but she didn't know why" Kana said

"But she was the one who cheated on me!!" yelled Ryoma

"Well I can let you hear of what she said about her past with you" Hotaru said thinking of money in her head

"Really, you can?? Please let me hear it, please, I'm really confused right now" He begged to the heartless girl

"200 rabbits" She said coldly

"200 rabbits just for me to hear what she said??"

"Well if you don't want it, then don't" Hotaru laughed insanely inside

"Fine, here are your 200 rabbits" Ryoma hesitantly gave it to Hotaru

Hotaru let out a box which contained an item like an ipod witch had small stereos at the side of it. She then played it for Ryoma to hear what Maya said about her past with Ryoma

After a few minutes after the record ended everyone was silent and everyone had their eye on Ryoma and waited for him to say something,

**Meanwhile**

Mikan's POV

Okay, I'm going to go to Natsume and tell him how I really feel about him and then I'll wait for his answer and whatever he might say I will accept it, even if he says he will choose Maya rather than me, Well that would be his mistake cause I'm better than her.

I feel like I want to cry but I shouldn't cry now, I'll save it for later on.

Anyway where can I find Natsume: in the classroom, in his room, at the Sakura tree?? Or maybe if I can't find him maybe he's on a mission today

Normal POV

Mikan looked in the classroom but didn't find Natsume there, she looked in his room and he wasn't there, she was about to go to the sakura tree when she bumped into….

"Watch where you're going stupid girl" Sumire shouted

"Shut up permy!! I'm not interested in you today" Mikan answered her

"….."Sumire felt dumbfounded

"What's wrong with you today Sakura??" Sumire looked around her and noticed that Mikan was nowhere to be found "urgh!!"

**Back to Mikan**

"Where could he be?? I know he must be at the sakura tree!" Mikan thought

When she was almost at the sakura tree, she saw two figures sitting next to each other, she stopped and kept on looking at the figures and tried to find out who it was

**Meanwhile at the sakura tree**

A blue haired girl was sitting on the lap of a certain raven-haired boy, they were talking to each other and suddenly the blue haired girl saw a figure of a brunette coming their way. (For everyone's info Maya has straight blue hair)

"Natsume, Mikan is coming what should we do??" Maya asked as Natsume hugged her from behind

Maya was shocked of what Natsume did so she just thought that it was a show for Mikan to get jealous so she just let Natsume do what he was doing to her

Maya's POV

What does he think he is doing?? But you know he is kind of sweet, wait what am I thinking?? Am I going crazy?? I don't like Natsume!! I'm not falling for him because I love Ryoma!! At least I think I do.

Well now all I have to do is play along with what he is doing, Oh no, Mikan's coming I better prepare to do something.

"Hey, Natsume can I ask you a question??" I said to Natsume

"Whatever"

Normal POV

"Fine be that way, you're so mean!!" Maya was about to stand up but Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to sitting on his lap and hugged her tighter and Maya blushed harder

Natsume's POV

What is this girl doing, can't she see that Mikan is coming?? Wait a minute, why is she blushing?? Does this mean she likes me?? No way!!

"Why are you blushing??" Natsume made his voice loud so that Mikan could hear it

"Well d'oh! If you were to be hugged by a hot and handsome guy wouldn't you blush??"

"So you think I'm handsome and hot??"

Just then Mikan arrived at the sakura tree she saw the two of them flirting with each other

"No! laughs"

"Why the hell are you laughing??" I said faking the anger

"Because you are stupid didn't I just say you were hot and handsome, you are the handsomest and hottest and of course the cutest guy I ever known!"

Normal POV

Natsume just laughed and said "I love you!" and kissed her in the lips

Maya was shocked, and she noticed Mikan at there back so she kissed Natsume back and told him "I love you too!"

Mikan tried not to cry yet and listened to what they were saying

"Natsume, what features do you like about me??" she asked grinning at him

"Your beautiful crimson eyes, your great figure and your cute face and your nice attitude" Maya blushed and laughed

"Great figure?? You're such a pervert Natsume!!" Natsume smirked

Mikan couldn't take it anymore, she got really mad and she didn't notice that she was already in her room

"Huh?? Why am I in my room?? What just happened??" Mikan got confused

All of a sudden a man with a mask appeared in Mikan's room

"My dear, that was your teleportation alice" he said while sitting on the chair at the side of Mikan's room

"What do you mean?? But I only have the nullification/steal/copy, I don't have teleportation!!" Mikan argued with him

"Well you see, you're a special person, you have about half of all the alices in the world and you need to master all these alices and go on missions to protect the people you love here in the academy and to defeat the AAO"

Mikan's POV

What the hell is this guy saying?? I don't know what he's talking about!! Well whatever I'll do anything just to let Natsume out of my mind

"Okay, I'll do it. When will I start training??" I asked the weird man

"You will start now."

"Hai, Anyway what's this AAO thing??

"AAO or Anti Alice Organization, this organization was made to destroy the academy and make them the rulers of the whole world"

"Really, so anyway let's start training" I said with glee

"We must hurry with your training because we have heard that one of the pupils here in the school is a member of the AAO"

"SO what do I do about that??"

Normal POV

Persona sweat dropped while Mikan was confused

"You are supposed to fight them and protect the academy"

"Ooohhhh…"

"Meet me in the Northern forest in 5min I will just do some business" Persona said as he started to disappear from Mikan's sight

Mikan was left dumbfounded about what she was doing

**Natsume  
**

Maya and Natsume were still talking with each other but their positions were different, Natsume was seated the same way and Maya was beside him and she was putting her head on Natsume's shoulders

"I know you're there Persona, come out!" Natsume said angrily

"Natsume, Maya I have a mission for the two of you" Persona said feeling a little tingly because of the position of the two so-called-lovers

"Oh, Persona-sensei, I didn't know you were there…" Maya said laughing

"Why are you laughing my dear??" Persona asked as Natsume started to laugh also

"Are you gay??" Maya said laughing

"Me?? Gay?? I don't think so!!" Persona said becoming mad

"Why do you have a lipstick mark on your face and your back has a paper with the words: "I was kissed by jin-jin and I'm so happy about it!!"

"Hey, where is it?" He said as he tried to get the paper off his back

After 5 min. he finally got it and continued to what he was going to say

"As I was saying, the two of you will teach one of my new students on how to fight and control her alice, She is waiting at the Northern Forest"

"What's her alice?? Maya asked curiously as she fixed Natsume's hair

"She has multiple alices which are Nullification/steal/copy and I won't tell you what the others are but you will find out soon enough" Persona said as he threw a mask at Maya which she let persona fix because it got ruined in her last mission

"Thanks Persona!!"

"And by the way her code name is "spring pink "go now black cat and white cat"

In a matter of second Persona was gone

"So we better go to this spring pink person" Natsume said as he stood up

"Well let's make this fast I don't want to be with her all day and I fell tired" Maya said as Natsume helped her in getting up

They went to the Northern forest and Mikan just finished talking with Persona and he gave her a mask

"Better late than never black at and white cat" Persona said facing their figures which were behind the bushes

"We didn't want to disturb your talk with spring pink" Maya said with her back facing them while putting on her mask

"Well let's get started with this training cause I have better things to do" Natsume said facing the brunette with a pink mask on her face

"Don't be so rude my little black cat" Persona said while smirking at Natsume

"Whatever" Maya giggled, Persona shrugged

"Uhm… Excuse me white cat, I want to train my alice now and learn how to control it better so I can help my friends and fight the AAO, so do you mind to stop laughing for a moment and help me with my alice??" Mikan shouted softly at Maya

Maya got irritated "How dare you!! You…" She was cut off

"Now, now white cat, she is new so go easy on her" Persona said before Maya could explode

"Shut up Persona, Black cat you train her now, I'm pissed so I'll train with her later" Maya said still irritated at what she said

"hn, but get some rest, you have always been staying up late this week" Natsume answered her

Maya sat down on a near-by tree while she watched the spring pink train with her Natsume

Maya's POV

She pisses me off!! I hate that girl, who does she think she is, my mother!! Who is she to tell me what I should do, she better be prepared for me because she'll get it

Normal POV

Maya watched them as they trained and when it gets to a part where Mikan accidentally held on Natsume's arm for a long time, Maya shrugged and stood up and went to them

"Hey, what are you doing??" She said furiously

"We are doing nothing except for training" Mikan answered

"Listen here spring brat or whatever your name is Natsume is mine and you can't take him away from me" Maya replied

Before Mikan could say anything Maya spoke

"Natsume enough, I will train with her now you seem tired go and sleep" Maya ordered him

"I'll just stay here and wait for you" Natsume answered her

Maya was hitting Mikan with her alice and Mikan was trying to nullify it

"Move faster, if you keep on moving slow you'll die in a matter of seconds"

After a few seconds Mikan had so many bruises she couldn't even stand up

"Next time you should watch your words and be thankful I even agreed to this after what you said to me" Maya knelt down and touched the wounds of Mikan and it healed in a matter of seconds

Natsume saw this and jumped down from the tree

"White cat, what was that?? How did you do that??"

"Oh, so you saw it, that was my other alice, the alice of healing"

"When did you learn about that alice??"

"Since I came to the academy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier"

"It's fine, well at least you can cure me now" Natsume smirked

_After a month of practice Mikan finally learned how to control her alice and now she knows what it can do to people_

"Thanks for teaching me well white cat and black cat, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now" Maya blushed and Natsume smirked

"Well you were a tough one you know spring pink" Maya giggled, Natsume looked.

"Well I guess we will only be seeing each other if we have missions together, well see yah" Mikan said as she waved good-bye to her new friends

**At lunch time**

Mikan was at the usual table with Hotaru, Ruka, Ryoma, Koko, Anna, Kana, Ran, Nonoko and Yuu 

"Mikan we haven't been seeing you around lately, where have you been??" Koko asked

"Well I was busy with some stuff, so I couldn't see you, sorry"

"It's alright because now you're here with us, right??" Anna answered Mikan

"Yes!!"

_While Mikan and the other were chatting with each other:_

_PA: Hyuuga Natsume, please go to the head masters office_

Before this Natsume and Maya were sitting at a table near the gang and they were flirting with each other and being sweet and mushy all the time

"Well I have to go to the head masters office, I'll come back after, bye" Natsume said to Maya and Maya replied with here come-back-soon looks

_Natsume went to the office and he saw Persona, Narumi-sensei and all the teachers at the school_

"What do you want with me??" Natsume said coldly

"We have news that some members of the AAO have enrolled here at the academy and are planning on doing something really horrible to the academy" Narumi replied

"What?? Do you know who these people might be??"

"We don't know who they are, we only know that there are five of them and they have strong alices"

"So Natsume, we called you here because we want you to investigate on what's happening in the AAO and who are these people who were sent here in the academy by the AAO" the headmaster said

"Will you do it??" Everyone said all together

"Yes, for the sake of the people I love and to whom I care for"

Natsume left the office and walked slowly back to the canteen

While he did his walking he didn't know what was happening at the canteen

Mikan stood up from her chair

"Mikan, where are you going??" Anna and Nonoko asked her

"Just here in the near-by table" She replied

She went to Maya's table and sat down

"Maya, look I can't take it anymore you stole my Natsume from me and you will have to pay" Mikan said as her eyes show flames

"What do you mean?? What are you talking about Mikan??"

"Don't play dumb Maya! You're going down"

Mikan's POV

I'm not thinking anymore, it's all up to the skies now, but I'll give my revenge to her

I don't care no matter what happens to her, she deserves it because she is a good for nothing slut!! She stole my Natsume, I torture her

Maya's POV

What is she going to do to me?? Is she really taking this seriously?? God she is so stupid, why doesn't she just tell him the truth to get things over with

Normal POV

"Prepare to meet your maker Maya Mitsinume!!"

Mikan let out a strange energy and Maya felt as if she was going to die, her body was all numb and she was in great pain, she couldn't see or hear anything as if she was already dead, what she didn't know she already collapsed and everyone was surrounding her.

Ryoma ran to Mikan and tried to stop what she was doing "Mikan snap out of it, what are you doing to Maya?? Are you trying to kill her??"

Then Natsume came inside the canteen, he saw a large group surrounding their table he thought it might just be fangirls but someone shouted "I can't wake her up, she might be dead?? What should we do now??" Natsume thought "huh?? What's the commotion all about" Then Natsume went to Ran

"What's wrong?? Why are you crying?? What happened??" He asked

"Maya!!" Ran shouted as she pointed at Maya who was lying on the floor with a pool of blood and wasn't moving

Natsume went close to Maya and saw that Ryoma was about to carry her but Natsume removed Ryoma's hands and carried her bridal-style to the hospital of the school

After she was taken there she was immediately operated and while Natsume was waiting for her to come out he was also waiting for explanations about it

"What happened out there Ruka??"

"Uhm…"

"Ruka answer me!!"

"Mikan went to Maya and said some words and I think she used her alice to do something to Maya and then we just saw her falling towards the floor and she started to bleed and then you came in" Ruka worriedly answered

"Mikan?? How could she do this?? It couldn't have been Mikan because she isn't like that at all" Natsume thought

_While waiting for Maya in the hospital a brunette locked herself in her room_

Mikan's POV

Why did I do that?? Was I that tempted to kill her?? I can't believe myself, I tried to kill Maya and I don't even know how I did that to her, it was like I was just staring at her and feeling angry and red lights started to appear in my mind and then I saw her fall to the ground and there was blood all over her, Was that really me?? Did I use my alice on her?? I don't know what I'm doing anymore, why do I feel like wanting to kill her all of a sudden??

_In another room at the academy a green haired boy was also suffering_

Ryoma's POV

What happened to her?? Why did she bleed all of a sudden?? And I didn't even do anything to help her, how could I do this, that's it I've decided when Maya wakes up I'm going to tell her how I feel about her and what happened in the past, I'll make her mine again, but what about Mikan?? What did she do to Maya?? Is having a relationship with a guy you love a reason to kill the girl?? How could she do such a thing?? And I thought she was nice, maybe I thought wrong

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

helltishgurl: Thank you for reading my story

Natsume: Are you even sure they read it??

Helltishgurl: "………." (Sigh)

Mikan: Natsume stop that!!

Natsume: hey, at least I'm not a killer

Mikan: I am not a killer sobs

Maya: I'm such a good actress!! Hahahaha

Helltishgurl: Well please review it and please leave comments, suggestions or requests...

Thank you!! … ja… helltishgurl out

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter

"Mikan the AAO are here you got to stop this nonsense"

"Maya, I love you"

"Mikan, I love you and I'm sorry"


	5. The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Ryoma Echizen….**

**Sorry for the late update… I had class and I had lots of projects to do….**

**Well here it is…. Review… comments, suggestions or requests?? PM me…**

Natsume was waiting outside the operating room, a bluish haired guy walked inside the waiting room….

"Natsume, we need to talk!!" He said seriously to him

"Whatever"

They walked outside and many were staring at them and saying things:

"Look, Natsume and Ryoma are walking together, what's happening??"

"Maybe it's about that Mikan girl, I heard they both like her"

Natsume just burned the hair of those who talked about them, after a few minutes of burning hair and glaring they arrived at the Sakura Tree,

"What did you wanna talk about, Ryoma??" Natsume said while sitting down on the hot floor

"Well, I just wanna ask you about your relationship with /Maya" he replied

"What do you want to know??"

"Do you love her??"

"….."

"Natsume, answer my question!!"

"Fine, I love her…." Ryoma cut him off

"You love her?? Are you serious?? What about Mikan?? You know she loves you!!"

"You idiot!! Let me finish….. I only love her as a friend"

"As a friend…" He was dumbfounded

"But what did you say Mikan loves me??"

"Yes, she loves you, ever since the day you first kissed under the sakura tree"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!!"

"Because Mikan said not to tell you"

After a few minutes of explaining to each other of what happened Natsume stood up

"Natsume, go to Mikan's room, go and love her" Ryoma said smiling (supah OOC)

"Yeah, I'll do that but you go take care of Maya, I'll go there later and you better take care of her or else you'll go to hell!!"

Ryoma sweatdropped "Of course I'll take care of her as long as you love and care for Mikan" he laughed a little...

Natsume went towards Mikan's room and Ryoma went to the hospital

**MEANWHILE**

Kana was running towards the Northern Forest…. She saw 2 guys and 2 girls standing by a tree near a pond…

"What took you so long Kana??"

"The boss has been waiting for us for over an hour" The blond haired said

"Shut up Tatsuya, you're not my boss… and get over it I was stuck with the gay teacher" Kana said acting really cold

"Stop fighting guys and lets go" A girl said

"Fine," the four replied to her…

The 5 of them teleported out of the academy with the help of one of their alices

**At the Hospital**

The operation was done, Maya was now in a hospital room but she was still asleep.

Ryoma arrived and entered her room; he went to one side of the bed and sat beside a sleeping Maya…

He whispered to her "Take your time to rest, you must heal yourself..." she moved a bit but still didn't wake up, "When you wake up, I promise you i will be right here for you, I love you!!"

Maya moved again and start to open her eyes slowly

"Ryoma, what are you doing here??" She acted shocked to see him

"Maya, you're finally awake!!" He smiled and hugged her tightly

Giggles can be heard around the room….

"Why are you laughing?? What's so funny??" He asked her sweetly

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think you will keep that promise of yours" Ryoma stared at her for a long time and was confused and then it hit him Maya was awake when he said it

Ryoma blushed hard "I promise, now go to sleep, you need to rest now…"

"Haaaiiii!!" She obeyed him

"Sleep tight"

"Won't I get a good night kiss" Maya giggled

"No, now go to sleep" Ryoma replied blushing

"Please!!"

"NO!"

"Please!!"

"No!"

Maya gave up and grabbed Ryoma's arm and pulled him to her and kissed his lips and she immediately let him go and turned around, while Ryoma was dumbfounded and came back to Earth after 20min. He saw that Maya was still awake

"Didn't I tell you to sleep" Ryoma smirked

"I can't sleep… maybe if you sleep beside me, I can already sleep" Maya pouted

"Sleep beside you?? Are you crazy??" She kept on pouting at him, he couldn't stand it so he jumped into bed beside her, and his face was facing her face which made them both blush

"Night Ryoma…"

"Good night Maya!!" "Maya, I love you!!"

"I love you too Ryoma!!"

After that they both fell asleep and drifted to dreamland with dreams of each other well at least Ryoma did but Maya was just hiding her fear, still remembering what happened that day in the cafeteria with Mikan….

**At Mikan's Room**

knock knock

"Whose there??" Mikan whispered but it could be heard

"It's me, can I come in??" Natsume

Mikan didn't reply but he just came inside the room, He saw Mikan was on her bed crying under her sheets…

"Mikan, please stop crying"

"Natsume, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Maya??"

"Why should I be with her, when I don't love her??"

"What did you say??" Mikan shot her eyes open

"I said I don't love her!! It was just a game to make you jealous…"

"You're lying!!"

"Why would I lie to you, when I lo….." he was cut off

Persona appeared inside the room and was trying to catch his breath

"Mikan, the AAO are here, you have to help us fight and win…"

"….." she started to cry

_PA: Everyone, please gather in the gym now, elementary students please help the younger ones to the gym… middle school students go to the front gate and prepare to fight against the AAO, teachers prepare your students._

"Mikan, we have to go and help out the academy!!" Natsume grabbed her hand and tried to pull her but she wouldn't move

"I...I…I can't, not after what happened with Maya… They all think that I'm a bad person and try to kill them like what I did to Maya…" she said and tried to get free of Natsume's grip on her arm

"Mikan, they don't think of you that way, don't worry about it I'm here to protect you"

While Persona and Natsume were trying to persuade Mikan to fight for the school the others were outside fighting with the hundreds of AAO members while Maya was having a dream or is it a nightmare….

**Maya's dream**

Maya was wearing a white dress while she was looking for someone but she didn't know who it was, she looked to her left, and she saw Ryoma, she looked to her right and saw Natsume, she looked at her back and saw Kana and when she faced her front she saw Mikan Sakura…

**Maya's POV**

"Where am i??"

"Where is Ryoma??"

I am really lost, I don't know where to go, and all I can see is white all around….

Ah!! What is this feeling?? I feel like I have to go to someone and talk to her…

But who is this person… I have to find whoever he/she is….

After a few minutes of running I stop and take a breath, I look at my left and I can see Ryoma, I try to touch him but he moved away, but he did say something, he said

"Maya, you should forgive her… she was just mad at you for stealing away Natsume from her!!" Who is she?? I don't even know who "she" is….

I look at my right and I see Natsume, I yelled at him "Natsume, help me, where am I??"

I kept on yelling he wouldn't answer, then he just disappeared but I saw his eyes they were so sad and started to glare at me and g "Forgive her already, go and talk to her!!" Huh?? He said the same thing but who is her??

I look at my back I see the girl who talked to me before, I walk towards her and it seems she doesn't see me, I could see she was talking with 4 other people, all I could hear was "Kana, go and pretend to be a good little girl and lead Natsume to us, we should have him by the end of the month, and that's the day we shall attack the academy and take him away from them" Kana replied to the guy "Yes, I shall do what you say... now I have to go and prepare my plan to take him away…" Kana runs away but the man's talking could still be heard "We will attack the academy; we will use this girl to get Natsume Hyuuga"

Then they disappeared, I was really shocked about what I heard….

I faced my front and my heart was really in pain, I saw a figure appearing in front of me, I was really confused on whom she was… and then she spoke "Maya!!" And then it came to me It was Mikan, it was her all along, and she was the girl they were talking about….

I start to talk to her "Mikan, what's wrong??" she replied "Maya, I'm really sorry about what happened to you, I didn't mean to do that, it was just because I was really jealous about you and Natsume" She started to cry, I felt like crying too but I kept it inside, I ran to her and hugged her, "It's alright Mikan, I…" before I could finish she started to disappear, she opened her mouth and said "sorry about this it's just that my alice is weak right now so I have to go now, I'll talk to you later…

**Normal POV**

Maya woke up, she noticed tears coming out of her eyes… she looked at her side and saw that a guy was hugging her and that guy woke up…

"What's the matter, why are you crying??" Ryoma asked as he wiped off her tears

"Nothing, I have to go somewhere, stay here…"She said hurriedly

"But…." He couldn't say anything because Maya was dead serious about it

Maya changed her clothes and ran outside her room, she could see people running toward the gym, she grabbed one boy and asked him about what's happening

"Why are you running? What's happening??"

"The AAO are attacking, we have to go to the gym, the middle school students are at the front gate fighting against hundreds of AAO members"

"What??"

The boy just stared at her and was about to run but she held on to him and said

"Little boy, please go to room no.320 in the hospital and you'll find a boy his name is Ryoma, tell him to go to the front gate and help with the middle school students and tell him I will meet him there, thank you!"

The boy nodded and ran towards the hospital while Maya ran to the dorms to a certain girls room

**The little boy**

He arrived at the door of the room in 5min. and he knocked on the door and a guy opened it and the boy was still trying to catch his breath

"Excuse me, are you Ryoma??"

"Yes, what do you need with me??"

"The lady with blue hair told me to tell you to go to the front gate and help fight the AAO, and she said she will meet you there" The boy said as fast as he could

"The AAO are attacking?? Thank you little boy, let's go"

Ryoma changed his clothes and got his transmitter that can contact the others and carried the little boy on his back and ran towards the gym to keep the boy safe

"By the way, what's your name??"

"My name is Shirou"

"Well shirou, after this fight I'll see you at the cafeteria and we'll have a talk"

He nodded and ran towards the gym and waved goodbye to Ryoma as Ryoma ran towards the front gates to Narumi-sensei

**Outside Mikan's Room**

knock knock

"Who is it??" Maya heard Natsume say

"Natsume, it's me, open the door!!" Natsume opened the door and looked at her and pointed at Mikan and then Maya ran to Mikan's side

"Mikan, as I said in our dream, I forgive you…"

Mikan hugged her and she hugged back, Maya tried to stop Mikan's crying

"Natsume, if she won't help then we have to go now…" Persona interfered

"Fine, Maya take care of Mikan for me…" Natsume said feeling worried about Mikan

"Sure Natsume,"

After Natsume and Persona got out of the room, Maya started to comfort Mikan and tell her anything…

"Mikan, snap out of it… we have to go now… we should help them fight against the AAO, cause if we won't help many people might die even Narumi, Hotaru or even Natsume…."

Mikan snapped out of her weirdness and stood up from her bed and changed her clothes without even saying a word….

"Mikan, what are you doing??"

"Let's go Maya, we need to help them outside, I don't want anyone to die, not Narumi-sensei, not Jin-jin no one…" She dragged Maya outside and she whispered "specially Natsume, Ryoma, Hotaru, Ruka, Ran or Kana"

Maya was being dragged and when she heard Mikan say Kana she remembered her dream about her… "Mikan, I have to tell you something about Kana, she is…she is… a member of the AAO… we shouldn't trust her" Mikan was shocked and decided to think of that when she fights against her

Mikan and Maya arrived and Maya saw that Ryoma was being attacked so she ran towards him and saved him from the ice dagger that was about to hit him…

"Thanks Maya," Ryoma smiled

While Mikan ran to Natsume and hugged him, "Natsume, I'll protect you, I'll protect all of you!!" With what she said a bright white light glowed in her that protected all the students in the academy and killed all the AAO members around them but there were still 10 left, Yuka, Reo, Kana, Chiako, Riku, Hiro, Leo and 3 other members of the AAO

They formed a line while Ran and the others with soe teachers brought the hurt students to the infirmary. The only ones left were Mikan, Natsume, Maya, Ryoma, Persona, Hotaru and Ruka….

**Cliffhanger…**

**The next chapter**

**The battle begins….**

**Gakuen alice VS. AAO, who will win??**

**I'm very sorry for the late update… gomenasai…..**


End file.
